


Redecorate

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern, Moving House, messy sex, paint getting everywhere, wait that is paint right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are finally moving in together! And successfully proving they can't behave long enough to even paint a room.





	Redecorate

**One of those "possibly prompted by real life events" ones... I had a giggle getting this one.**

-HTTYD-

It was official. Astrid owned too many things. Trying to pack for moving in with her boyfriend was massively stressful.

"Argh!"

Kicking over a pile of haphazardly folded t-shirts in frustration, she shoved the stack of boxes aside and grabbed some big black bin liners instead. She called Hiccup on the way to decimating her possessions.

"I hate packing!"

"And hello to you too milady. Do you want me to come over and help?"

He'd already offered, but Astrid turned him down.

"No! Because if you're here, well, I won't be getting anything done."

Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Hey, that's your call. I'm all packed up, I was about to go start moving my boxes."

Of course _he_ was all packed up. Hiccup was organised and rarely owned anything he didn't use or wear regularly. It was a habit he picked up from his mom, who liked to travel and had mastered the art of travelling light. They both had a weakness for mementos and knick-knacks, but even those would only fill one box.

"Yeah, do that. I'll be done by tomorrow, but we'll have to make a detour to that charity place."

"What for?"

"I'm having a clear out."

Done complaining, Astrid hung up on him and resumed throwing things into sacks, books she'd never read and clothes she would never wear. How did she have so _many?_ Shirts and trousers and _dresses?_ Astrid couldn't remember wearing a dress once in the last two years. She was a skirt or shorts girl. An hour of brutal culling later, Astrid had three whole bags of clothes and a bag of other assorted nonsense to get rid of. With all that cleared out, packing was much easier.

Surrounded by the organised devastation of her personal belongings, Astrid curled up in her bed pleased with progress.

Next morning, she let out a steady stream of expletives on her way to the bathroom, stumbling around in the dark and tripping over boxes and bags. Her bathroom looked empty, only a nearly-gone bar of soap next to the sink and her toothbrush and toothpaste on the little shelf above it. Slightly more awake after making use of those, Astrid dressed in yesterdays clothes rather than open up a taped-up box or tied-up bag, then called Hiccup to say she was ready and waiting.

"That can mean whatever you want it to mean."

Laughing, Hiccup greeted his mother on the other end - his parents were taking care of his dog for a few days while they got moved in.

"I'll be by in half hour, just dropping off Toothless."

When Hiccup arrived, he did look a little surprised at the pile of things 'to go' versus the other pile 'to get rid of'.

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

"Yeah, I couldn't see the point in keeping so much crap I never use or wear or even look at. Let someone else get more use out of them."

He smiled, kissed Astrid's temple and she hummed happily. It was hard to be stressed and wound up when he was there making her feel all warm and gooey inside in that magical way he did.

"Alright then. We'll put your actual stuff in the back, then the stuff to be dropped off at the front. Make it easier to unload, yeah?"

Astrid nodded, nuzzling Hiccups chest and inhaling the smell of cinnamon and outside on his clothes.

"Did you save something from cremation?"

"Yeah. Mom will never stop trying, bless her."

She giggled, knowing how Valka was a complete and utter disaster in the kitchen but somehow she found the process soothing. So Hiccup stepped in whenever he caught her in the act, making the food fit for everyone _else_ to eat in most cases. Valka seemed quite resistant to getting sick from her own culinary... journey.

"Right. Let's get you moved out milady."

Hiccup couldn't stop beaming, showing his excitement for this next stage of their relationship where it wasn't a question of who's place that night, was it feasible for work and all the misplaced clothes and keys and shoes...

Their new place was closer to _both_ of their jobs, and would meld two peoples homes into one so they'd never accidentally leave an important work document at the others place. As they began shifting her boxes down, Hiccup had a noticeable spring in his step the entire way - even hauling a box of books that would have floored him a couple of years ago. Before he filled out into the lean, wiry creature before her, the one that could make Astrid _weak_ with only a playful smile.

"Right. Help the needy, then move you in with me. Good plan?"

"Yep."

The shelter place that distributed things to those in need practically fell over when Astrid walked in and dumped a massive stack of bags on their floor.

"Those three are clothes. Some girls, some guys, mostly unisex" Astrid shopped in every part of a clothes store, because otherwise she'd never own _pockets_ or something not in baby pink "and this is other... yeah. Have fun with that."

She left before they started gushing, eager to be shot of the excess and feeling lighter in herself for doing it as they got on with the actual moving trip. Hiccup chuckled as Astrid demanded they pull over for ice cream despite the early hour.

"It's hot. I am going to burn many calories. Let me have my frozen tasty treat."

"Go ahead. I'll just sit here with milkshake."

Happy, Astrid glared at the woman who tutted at her manners and continued inhaling frozen dairy at what Hiccup referred to as 'an alarming rate', though he had a fond smile on his face the entire time.

"Better?"

"Much. Ready to go?"

Hiccups parents had donated a bunch of furniture, knowing how most of hers had come with the rental. So it wasn't a real surprise to walk in to the new place and see a sofa amongst other things already in place - Astrid could just imagine Hiccup's dad carrying it in with one hand and cursing door frames for being too low for his huge height. The blanket and pillow surprised her a little though.

"Did you sleep out here?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to sleep in our new bed without you."

Oh, the adorable idiot. Astrid couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"That's... sweet."

Hiccup returned her smile, leant down to peck a kiss on her lips and left her there with a dorky grin while he went to get more boxes. Astrid glanced around, saw Hiccup had unpacked most but not all of his stuff - the walls were bare, because they'd agreed to decorate together and make it _theirs._ Once they got on with that, drawings and family photos would surely be taking their places.

"Didn't you have workout gear in your place?"

Boyfriend loaded with boxes appeared, quizzing Astrid as he noticed the lack of weights and resistance gear.

"Oh, yeah. I gave it to Heather, my dad offered to buy me new stuff as a moving gift and Heather's more into conditioning than me."

"Ah, cool. Well, you already picked out where you're putting your personal gym."

Astrid nodded, going out to haul some more stuff in. It already felt more like home just with Hiccups stuff and her stuff all under one roof. By the time they'd gotten everything that could be put away away, stopping only for speedy meals and a scramble for the instructions when Hiccup affixed the wrong bits to the wrong bits in the wardrobe... both were too exhausted to do more than collapse into bed that night for sleep. Keen as Astrid was to christen their new home? She didn't want to fall asleep half way through.

Next morning, they were up bright and early - they had to hit the DIY store and pick paint. Which they had totally not planned to do sooner and forgotten...

Armed with a ridiculous amount of colours, they separated to divide and conquer the two smallest rooms - Hiccup was sent to the bathroom with blues and greens, Astrid to what would be her gym once her dad delivered the goods with white and a deep red she liked. Being a mechanic, Hiccup already had overalls he could get dirty. Astrid ventured into the bedroom, and then she realised her problem.

She'd tossed out _all_ her clothes that she'd willingly get dirty. Nothing she still had was suitable for ruining with paint. Astrid wasn't exactly the type to go out and buy something _just_ to ruin it either. Pondering for a minute or two, she stripped off and decided the heatwave was good enough reason as any to paint a room in her undies.

They'd been picked out specially that morning; Hiccup's favourite on her. Simple, comfortable and silky, black with only a thin red stripe for decoration. For some reason, the combination drove Hiccup wild. So naturally, Astrid had it on in the eventuality an opportunity to celebrate the move arose. Now it would have to be her decorating outfit. It wasn't like they hadn't had to get... _messy_ incidents cleaned out of this particular set before.

Roller in hand, Astrid got on with the painting. The walls changed from the bland plaster to the rich red nice and quick, and Astrid made an executive decision to ask Hiccup's artistic hands to do the fiddly bits around the window frame. It was a nice window, glass frosted slightly to filter the sunlight as it came in. Astrid thought it had been someones study and so they wanted a sense of privacy in their work space. Which was lucky really, else Astrid would be giving passing strangers a show as she danced around the room in underwear armed with painting utensils.

Next came the ceiling, and Hiccup had gotten those clever rollers that filled with paint rather than constantly re-dip it in a tray balanced precariously on a ladder next to the precariously balanced human. Armed with the white, Astrid clambered up the ladder and sat rolling it along, unreasonably satisfied by the even distribution... that was what she got for dating Hiccup, he was into that sort of thing. Apparently the enjoyment had rubbed off on her, as Astrid admired neat straight strokes and no patchy missed bits.

"Shit!"

Hiccup swore loudly from the bathroom, prompting Astrid to put her roller down on the top step and hop off the ladder, heading toward the door.

"Babe! You ok?"

"Fine! Spilled paint. Don't worry!"

Astrid bit back laughter, heading back to what she was doing - she wasn't going to go in and get covered in his mess.

Well... his _painting_ mess anyway.

She reached up for the roller, intending to check it's fill level while she was on the ground. Paint spat at her when she pulled the cap off, barely missing her mouth and Astrid grimaced at the cold feeling on her skin as she replaced the cap, looking for something to wipe herself off with.

"It's a good job I know how to get paint out of stuff, but I figured you would want to see- oh. Uh. Wow."

Hiccup had somehow snuck up to the door, pushing it open and spying Astrid with white splatters on her cheek and chest while wearing not a whole lot of clothes, and what she _did_ have on was Hiccup's favourite thing to take off of her. She glanced him over, unable to help laughing this time as she saw the blue paint he had somehow splashed liberally across his thick mop of hair. Astrid glanced down, saw one thick drop of white that was running down her breast, tossed her boyfriend a wink as she scooped it up with her finger.

"Remind you of anything?"

Judging by his fixated stare, Astrid reckoned he either remembered or was completely bowled over by her look, leaving his brain a little slow on the uptake.

"Uh..."

Flicking the offending paint to the floor where it was caught by the dust sheet, Astrid beckoned Hiccup closer. He moved immediately, still staring as she wiped his face off on his overalls. They'd live. Ignorant of his paint splattered hands as they landed stickily on her waist, Hiccup kissed her hungrily, the smell of paint not dissuading either in the least.

She guessed they were moving the celebrations forward. Astrid didn't really mind. She'd need a shower now either way.

They went gracelessly down on the dust sheets, Hiccups mouth on her neck as her fingers fumbled with his overalls, trying to get the damned things off or at least out of her way. He was shirtless beneath them, probably owing to the heatwave outside. Personally, Astrid was quickly becoming sure the sun couldn't compare to the heatwave inside, not with searching fingers smudging drying paint on her chest as Hiccup groped her and bit playfully at her lips. Astrid squirmed under eager hands, humming happily when Hiccup kissed her properly again, feeling him smirk when she gasped as fingers dipped below her bra to swipe over a sensitive nipple.

"Why milady, I do believe you had intentions other than painting when you got dressed this morning."

Hiccup had a terrible habit of reducing her brain to mush and then trying to start a conversation. Astrid bit at his neck, dragging his attentions back to what was important. He shucked the overalls from his arms, allowing them to come down far enough that Astrid could reach for his boxers, delighting in the feel of him hard and ready. Hiccup tugged her briefs down, discarding the black silk in favour of shimmying down, tongue swiping over her clit and tasting the wetness that built there as his attentions fueled Astrid's arousal. Her hands reached for his hair, only realising just in time that said hair was full of paint and retracting her hands.

"Fuck me!"

The smug bastard didn't move except to push his tongue inside her, pushing Astrid further when he knew damn well Astrid hated being teased, bucking and twisting and demanding he stop with the bloody foreplay. Only when Hiccup couldn't wait any longer himself did he come back up for air, slim hips slotting between Astrid's trembling thighs and his hair ludicrously gelled by the blue paint, but she couldn't care less so long as he got a move on. Astrid sighed with relief as Hiccup slid inside her, filling her at last and gasping wetly against her neck.

She could definitely feel something wet under her back, but it faded into insignificance when Hiccup moved, his knees slipping on the dust sheets and pressing his weight down on her more firmly as he thrust. He'd denied himself a little too long in favour of winding Astrid up, so Hiccups rhythm was sharp and purposeful, less leisurely enjoying the other and more pushing for blistering heat. Astrid felt her back arch as he hit her _just_ right,paint that had begun to dry on heated skin cracking as she stretched.

Astrid knew she'd never hear the end of it, but his relentless teasing had done the trick to leave her tightly wound, Hiccup's quick thrusts pushing her to the edge almost embarrassingly fast as her fingers clutched his sweaty back, legs tangling in his crumpled overalls that were twisted just below his hips; Hiccup hadn't bothered undressing either of them more than absolutely necessary. Tacky liquid stuck to her arm when one hand fisted in the sheet below her, the moisture on his skin stopping Astrid finding enough purchase on his back to grip as her body tightened, knees pressing in against his narrow hips before she shuddered through the rush of pleasure.

Hiccup kept going, holding Astrid on that edge until it was almost painful before he finally came with low, breathless pants against her neck. He slumped atop her with a strained laugh, eventually rolling on to his back and grimacing as he presumably landed in paint.

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything" his voice sounded better all gravelled and breathy after sex, Astrid decided "but why exactly where you painting in your underwear?"

"My clear out was too thorough! I tossed out anything I would have considered getting dirty, and it's hot out. So... fuck it, naked decorating. Your reaction was a **brilliant** bonus though."

He chuckled, shifting and pulling at his overalls until they sat above his waist again - she presumed so he'd not trip over them when he got up, though the mess they'd made of themselves really rendered 'decorating clothes' irrelevant now. Astrid giggled as he sat up, prompting Hiccup to twist as though he could see his own back.

"Is it bad?"

"I'm laughing at your hair. The paint's all dry and its sticking up all over the place."

Hiccup grimaced as he touched the now rather crunchy mess, shaking his head as he stood up.

"I better go clean this out before it has time to do serious damage."

"And I had better finish the ceiling. Then we have a lot more rooms to do" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Astrid as she went hunting for her underwear "and _that_ can mean whatever you want it to mean."

-HTTYD-

**It has finally cooled down by me so I no longer feel like I'm dying. I know summer will come back to get me but I'll enjoy the drop while it lasts!**


End file.
